Watchdogs aren't the least of your problems
by Shadzninja
Summary: Not everyone is up to date on Lord Haters list of affection... Peepers is slowly getting the gist of it.
1. Starter

When his first minion ran by, he knew something was wrong. His small and agile minion was panting and heat was radiating off the small frame, telling the commander he was "sweating" which also meant he had been running for a while. As he watched the Watchdog run down the narrow hallway he waited to see if any other of his men were running his way, no need to get run over because he wanted to stand in the middle of the hallway.

As Peepers walked out in the hallway, looking in both directions the whole time, he hummed in confusion. One of his men must have been late, but for what? He hadn't heard of any meetings...

He walked down the black and glowing red hallways and he followed the sudden cries of complaints, the ramblings going around the lines of, "You need to be faster" and "Peepers could have saw you."

When he got close to the meeting room, he heard the chit chat of the Watchdogs waiting for something. Peepers slowly stuck his head in and got a glimpse of Lord Hater pacing right in the front of the room, in front of his door. He gasped when Lord Hater came around again and stopped, he froze, was he caught?

"Is everyone informed on what the plan is?" Lord Hater said softly, barely loud enough to be heard over the mumbling Watchdogs.

"Yes, sir!" All replied.

"Did you inform the late party?" Hater said as he suddenly turned to the long table full of minions.

"Yes, sir!" The replied again.

"Good, Peepers is not to know of this... if he does find out, the snitch will be banished along with anyone who they know," Lord Hater said, getting louder every second.

"Yes, sir..." Everyone said, less enthusiastic about this.

What was so bad his boss wouldn't tell him? The was the head tactician of the army, why could he not know what Lord Hater thinks he shouldn't know? Was it about a secret raid? Was Lord Hater tired of him and is trying to make him slip up so he could fire him? Angry, he shut the door and stomped off to his room.

Two can play at this game!

Sitting on his bed, he felt over the nice smooth cotton blankets as he laid one book after another on it. Books on myths of surrounding planets, culture on one's far from here, and one or two on a planet called Volkroker. He opened one and read over the books content, the knowledge of the town's on many planets around and far from here was not unwelcome.

As his eye started to shut, he fought the urge to sleep off the exhaustion and he read his books faster, trying to get as much of it in before he fell over in forced sleep.

He could feel his body grow lax and he laid his lower half on the bed, he legs going limp.

Ignoring his bodies need, he thought on his earlier discovery, growling in the back of his throat. He wasn't some weak, pathetic SiC who just walks behind his master waiting to get spoiled, _no!_, he was a fierce tactician who actually went in before his leader ever got there! He got out another book, this one about machines and technology, and read it faster then Wander could find Lord Hater.

His stomach started to hurt and he groaned as his eyes grew heavy by the second, his head growing foggy. Dang, he was growing more the exhausted, he was flat out going to pass out in a coma. He set the book down and tried to reach another but he couldn't, his upper body must have gave out just like his legs. His arm soon joined his body and legs, he groaned.

"Might as well sleep..." He whispered annoyed with himself and let his head fall, his eyes shutting before he hit the pillow.

When the room automatically dimmed, a figure snuck into the room, pulled the books from the bed to the floor, and watched over Peepers. The figure pulled something out and drought it down upon Peepers...

As Peepers tried to sleep, he felt something being dragged over his body, something not sharp but had a tip of some sort. He ignored it, passing it as something his mind was making up. He felt worse as the tipped item go some places it wasn't (his eyes and suit) and he wanted to open his eye (but he was so at peace because the tip was gentle and it wasn't cold, but warm).


	2. The planned games

Was it just him or was everyone looking at him weird? As he looked around, his Watchdogs were indeed staring at him like he had two eyes (like a human or normal creature). He was guessing he had a red bloodshot eye from lack of sleep, but that never really made them all look at him like _this_. The looked like they were watching him because he had a sign on his back... He didn't, just so you know because he changed his suit earlier.

"Um, sir!" A Watchdog said as he suddenly stepped away from his post.

"Yes, underling," Peepers said as he stopped his walking.

"Here is the next location Lord Hater wishes you to strategize for," The Watchdog said as he passed over the paper on the planet.

Planet Awesome? Why would Lord Hater want to take over that planet again? Was it a revenge plot again?! He thought he told his boss that revenge would get them nowhere in the galaxies, sure it would probably gain a planet to rule (if Wander didn't screw that up somehow) but it would alert nearby planets of upcoming threats! It was obviously a stupid idea to even go near it, Emperor Awesome may be headstrong but he knows Lord Hater was a threat and would warn other planets of his coming. Good thing he was tactician, right?

He sighed as he took whole thing in at least six times before deciding that no matter what (Wander or not) this planet was going to kick their hides, Emperor Awesome was going to feast on Watchdogs if they go...

"Commander Peepers," A deep voice said with little emotion.

He looked up to see a red and black cloak with yellow bolts on the heads sides looking down at him.

Lord Hater.

"I see you got our next location information," His boss said, "I wasn't sure if the Watchdogs had gotten it so I came down personally. Looks like I didn't need to after all."

He hissed at that, "My Watchdogs delivered it to me was ease, _sir_."

Lord Hater smiled slightly, not one that dared him to say another word, but one with slight delight. Lord Hater never smiled like this before.

"Oh, Commander, it's not that I don't trust your warriors, it's just I expect full cooperation and loyalty."

"They haven't been doing so?" Peepers asked in astonishment, his men were slacking in work?

"No, in fact, they've done exactly what they are here to do," Hater said and raised good index finger in a know-it-all way, "Listen, obey, and _follow_."

Peepers listened closely to the last three words. Listen, obey, follow. Why so much emphasis on the "follow?"

"... Anyways, sir," Peepers said as he looked up fully again, "About the revenge fleet on Planet Awesome..."

Lord Hater hummed as he listened to Peepers, no need to focus that hard on him as he was the only one talking since the warlord walked in.

"I think it's not something we can afford," Peepers said as he looked gravely at his information, "By my calculations, we would have less then 6% of a chance, sir. Emperor Awesome would have increased his defensive systems and nearby planets would be helping him. That shark has a way with words even if they are slurred and crude."

He watched his boss raise his hand under his chin and scratched it, thinking of what he just said. It was all true, if he and his Watchdogs were to get into a spoil with the Awesome army, they would be flatter then the food on this ship.

"I must concur with what your saying, Peepers..." Lord Hater said, surprising the one eyed commander, "But what about if we have guns pointed at the planet from our ship?"

"They would be deflected, sir," Peepers said, "Emperor Awesome has a bubble shield."

At the word "bubble", guess you floated by in his bubble? You could guess it. But the two floaters didn't pay so much attention to their ship.

Lord Hater grabbed the paper and read, "...Yes, it seems they do."

He smiled on the inside, finally he was getting somewhere with his status. He was a great tactician running in the title Commander. Usually Lord Hater would separate Commander and Tactician into two different roles but he combined them just for Peepers.

"We will try another way," Lord Hater said.

Peepers was shocked, had he not been listening?!

"After another planet I had in mind," Lord Hater said suddenly.

Oh... that was more like it. If this planet was anything like the Awesome army, they could put their tails between their legs and scurry away before they even land a hit. He was handed another paper almost instant after that thought, Planet Dixton? By the look on these charts, this planet has grown lax in security because they sat in the edge of space, away from any important or major planets.

"I could definitely create a strategy for this planet..." Peepers said as he smirked in his head.

-Break-

It was still the very same day but much later, Peepers was sitting in his studies looking for possible time saving weapons that could make them win the planet quickly. Planet Dixon seemed like nothing; low security, one third of the planet knew how to fight, they had constant festivals, metals and explosives were hard to find on this planet (even in the army) and they had zero ships to fly or sail by. A pathetic and cocky planet if you asked him.

Well, a simply hundred Watchdogs armed with stun and ice blasters should do and the rest of the army to attack the people who dared to stand up against them would do, he could even have the ship's cannons locked on the castle of the planet for fun.

He was finished, and it only toke him two hours... geez, he had nothing to do.

He wanted to actually wanted a challenge... something to pose a threat against them. Why would Lord Hater give him a task to make a strategy for... this planet! He could have taken a wild guess at it himself.

He shifted in his seat and straightened his paperwork for the seventh time and he checked over every document he needed to sign or stamp and cringed. He had none he needed to finish. What a wast...

He walked from his studies to his room and on his room, the Watchdogs watched him the whole time. As he slipped into his room (the weird feeling vanished quickly), he walked past his mirror and rubbed his eye tired... What the?!

He stepped back in front of the mirror and read what was written in white out on his black suit, "Property of your Lord and ruler, do NOT TOUCH!"

He growled... Lord Hater was making fun of him as the earlier statement replayed in his overworked brain.

"Listen, obey, and _follow._"

Two could play at this game... He stomped to his bed and wrote over his earlier strategy for Planet Dixon...

Note to Lord Hater: He was no push over.


End file.
